


The Importance of Being Logan...Or A Prince

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, because im a freaking Nerd, this is an importance of being earnest au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Logan's been lying to everyone in his life for years, but was it all just to win Patton's love? Roman is extremely curious about Logan's student named Virgil. Thomas wants to protect the sweet and innocent Patton. Talyn and Joan are butlers and are entirely done with all of this shit.





	1. Fake Names and Fake Lives

Roman strolled confidently through his front room, making sure everything was set for the company he was expecting. The tea was made, there was a plate of bread and butter, and five cucumber sandwiches were arranged in a neat pile. Happily, he took one and ate it as he lounged on the sofa. Just as he was reaching for a second cucumber sandwich, he heard the doorbell ring. Roman frowned, his cousin wasn’t due to visit yet, so this had to be somebody else.

“Talyn?”

“I’ve got it, sir,” his butler replied as they walked briskly down the hall to greet the guest. Roman continued to relax, nibbling on his second cucumber sandwich as he pondered who could be at the door. Talyn walked back into the room, and behind them walked a familiar man. Roman grinned upon seeing him, and hopped off of the sofa.

“Logan! What brings you to visit?” He continued to chew on the half of a cucumber sandwich that was still left in his hand.

“Oh, just stopping by for a bit of relaxation,” the man replied, taking a seat in a golden chair opposite the large couch. Roman was unfazed by Logan’s stilted way of speaking, he had known the man since childhood, and had grown used to it. He simply nodded and tossed the remainder of the sandwich into his mouth. “What’s with all the food? Is someone coming to visit?”

“Just my cousin, Thomas and his best friend Patton.” Out of the corner of his eye, Roman saw Logan light up at the mention of Patton. He laughed and leaned back into the long sofa as he grabbed a third cucumber sandwich. “I’m afraid Thomas won’t really like you being here though.” Logan frowned in confusion. “The way you flirt with Patton is entirely unsophisticated. It’s almost as bad as the way he flirts with you.” Logan blushed, and unsuccessfully attempted to hide his reddening cheeks.

“W-well…I’ve come up to town to propose to Patton! Why would Thomas be so against it anyway?”

Roman shrugged, replying, “I don’t think he’s necessarily against it, but I do think that he believes Patton is far too young and trusting to be married as of yet.” Logan sighed, and walked over to the table beside the couch, reaching for a cucumber sandwich. Roman quickly slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch the cucumber sandwiches, they were prepared specially for Thomas.”

Logan stared, mouth agape and replied, “You’ve been eating them this whole time!”

With a grin, Roman finished off his third sandwich and responded, “Yes, but he is my cousin. It’s entirely different.” Logan glared at his friend, who sighed and motioned to the plate of bread and butter. “You can have the bread and butter, that’s all for Patton. He loves bread and butter.” Logan conceded, and spread the butter onto a large piece of bread. Roman continued. “Every time I mention his name, you light up.” Logan started to deny it, but Roman held his hand up, quieting him. “You act as if the two of you are already married. I wouldn’t do that Logan, because I don’t believe the two of you will ever be married.”

Logan turned to his friend in shock and confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t give my consent for the two of you to be married. Patton has been my friend since childhood-”

“So have I!” Logan retorted, growing ever more agitated.

“Besides the point. And before I allow you to marry him, you must clear up the whole question of Virgil.” Roman turned to ring the bell for his butler, and Logan’s blood ran cold.

“V-Virgil? What do you mean, Roman? I don’t know anyone named Virgil!” As Logan continued to protest, Talyn entered the room.

“Bring me the book Logan left the last time he was here.” Logan’s eyes went wide, and he tried to calm his nerves. He didn’t really have anything to hide. Except…oh god. The two men sat in silence, waiting for Talyn to return. In contrast to Logan’s terrified face, Roman wore a confident smirk as he bit into a fourth cucumber sandwich. Talyn returned, holding a thick, hardback book. They handed it to Roman before leaving yet again.

“Roman! Give me back my book!” Logan cried. Roman giddily held it in the air, just out of Logan’s reach.

“But Logan!” Roman brought the book down to his chest, still keeping it away from Logan. “When I read what’s written on the inside of the front cover, I found that the book isn’t yours at all.” Logan stopped reaching for the book, growing visibly more anxious.

“Y-you have no right whatsoever to read what is written in _my_ book. Now, please give it back!” Roman giggled, enjoying the exasperation evident on Logan’s face.

“As I said, this isn’t your book! It says that it was a present from someone named ‘Virgil,’ and you just told me that you don’t know anyone named Virgil.” Roman replied, smirking at Logan. Sighing in defeat, Logan muttered,

“I do know someone named Virgil. I’m his tutor.” Roman seemed to accept this, and moved to return the book back to Logan. Just before Logan could grab it, however, he snatched it away again, his mischievous smile returning.

“But we have another problem. The message on the cover says, ‘To Logic, from your student Virgil.’ Your name isn’t Logic, it’s Logan!” Logan groaned. He had hoped this day would never come. But, everyone’s lies will catch up to them sooner or later. Reluctantly, he replied,

“It’s not Logan, it’s Logic. Prince Logic, to be precise.” Roman gave him a bemused look. “I am known as Logan in town, and Logic in the country.”

“Oh this has got to be an interesting story.” Roman motioned for Logan to sit back down in the golden chair, as he grabbed the final cucumber sandwich and stretched out across the sofa.

“It’s not much of a story. I was adopted at a young age, and the man who adopted me made me the tutor of his grandson, Virgil. He also gave me the name Logic, that’s my real name. I invented a younger brother named Logan who lives in town, and gets into trouble constantly. Makes a convenient excuse if I ever need to escape into town.” Roman grinned and clapped excitedly.

“How delightful! I’ve done almost the same thing! I created a friend named Creativity who lives in the country and is always getting sick for one reason or another. In fact, if it weren’t for him getting sick this very week, then I would be eating dinner with Thomas and not joining you at your dinner party tonight! And, nothing against Thomas, but I’ve been going to his parties for weeks now and it’s getting boring.” Logan frowned, confused and extremely annoyed.

“How did you know I was even having a dinner party tonight? I didn’t even invite you!” he exclaimed.

“I know, it’s dreadful etiquette to not send out invitations, Logan,” Roman replied, licking the crumbs of the fifth cucumber sandwich from his fingers.

Gritting his teeth, Logan growled, “I think you should eat with Thomas.” Roman laughed in response. “Besides, if Patton does say yes to me, I’ll say that my brother has died. Actually, I think I’ll kill him off no matter what, Virgil seems to be almost attached to him. I advise you to do the same with your friend…with Creativity.” As Roman continued to laugh, the doorbell rang, echoing through the hallways.

“Thomas is here!” After thinking for a moment, Roman turned to Logan and said, “Okay, if I can get Thomas out of the room so that you can propose to Patton, can I join you for dinner tonight?” Logan sighed and conceded, nodding his head, and Roman smiled gleefully.


	2. Flirtations and a Possible Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey alrighty so i mentioned this on one of my other fics, but basically, I'm updating one of my three ongoing multi-chapter sanders sides fics every other wednesday, so this one or one of the others will be updated then. I'll probably up that to every wednesday once october's over

Talyn walked into the room, followed by two men. Both held kind smiles on their faces, and Logan’s heart melted when he saw Patton. Passing by Logan briskly, Thomas started an animated conversation with Roman. Patton stopped when he saw Logan, and the two of them sat down in the golden chairs, gazing lovingly at one another. After pouring himself a cup of tea and sat down on the sofa and frowned at the two of them. He then glanced down at the empty plate on the coffee table.

“Roman, didn’t you say you made cucumber sandwiches?” Thomas asked. Roman, realizing what he had done, turned his head to his butler.

“Talyn! Why aren’t there any cucumber sandwiches?” Logan and Talyn stared at him incredulously. When Talyn realized that Roman wasn’t going to own up to anything, they sighed, and muttered,

“I…I couldn’t find any cucumbers at the market today.” All the while, they affixed Roman with an extremely annoyed glare. Roman didn’t seem to notice, and he overdramatically apologized to Thomas while he dismissed Talyn from the room.

Thomas and Roman continued to drone on about some topic that was altogether very uninteresting. Logan politely nodded along and followed their conversation, but Patton couldn’t stand to be so bored. Slowly, he reached a hand over, brushing against Logan’s fingertips. Logan quickly turned, and saw Patton giving him a bashful smile. Shyly, Patton grasped Logan’s hand, and the man’s face softened. Quickly, Thomas snapped his head over to see them, and the two recoiled back from each other.

This game of cat and mouse continued on. Logan found it annoying, but Patton was having fun. Thomas and Roman were talking about music and parties, and Logan and Patton held each other’s hands. They leaned in closer, closer and closer as Thomas droned on.

“…Roman I did need your help in choosing music for the party. There are some songs that I can’t allow, people sometimes think that they’re…” He slowly turned to see Logan and Patton, their faces centimeters apart _. “…improper!”_ They immediately pulled away, Patton giggling and Logan’s face bright red. “Patton, why don’t you come with me into the other room to help choose the music?” Thomas kept a steady glare on Logan as Patton reluctantly stood up to follow. Thomas and Roman left the room quickly, but Patton was much slower, giving Logan the opportunity to grab his wrist.

“Patton! I…uh…well you see…” He cleared his throat. “I would like to take advantage of Thomas’ temporary absence…” Patton cocked his head, giving Logan a soft smile. “Ever since I met you, Patton, I have admired you more than anyone I have ever met…since…I…met…you…”

Patton seemed to consider this for a moment, before he replied, “Well, that’s been kind of obvious.” Logan’s face fell. “But, I’m sure you know that we live in an age of ideals!” The way Patton said the phrase made it painfully clear that he had read it on the cover of a magazine that very morning. “And my ideal has always been to marry somebody named Logan. When Roman first said that he knew a guy named Logan, I had a feeling we were meant to be!” Patton was peculiarly particular, but that was part of his charm, and one of the reasons Logan had first fallen for him. And then he remembered…the issue of his real name.

“Well, Patton, what if my name wasn’t ‘Logan?’ Could you still love me then?” Logan asked carefully. In response, Patton frowned, as if that very thought put a sour taste in his mouth. Logan continued to stammer on. “In fact, I personally don’t very much like the name ‘Logan.” Patton gasped, visibly offended.

“It’s a perfect name! It…” he seemed at a loss for words. “It…produces…vibrations!” Patton shimmied his shoulders with the words ‘vibrations,’ and Logan was immediately uncomfortable.

“Well, there’s plenty of other names out there…like Logic! That’s a good name, isn’t it?” Logan nervously asked. Patton began to pace, deep in thought.

“Logic…” he shimmied his shoulders. “Logic…” With a stomp, he stopped pacing and said firmly, “No, ‘Logic’ doesn’t produce any vibrations! Logan is much better.” Blissfully unaware, Patton wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist, as the more serious man anxiously wondered what to do.

He muttered, “I’ve got to get to my birth certificate at once.” Patton looked up in confusion, and Logan’s eyes went wide. “Uh…I mean, we’ve got to get married at once!” The look of confusion didn’t leave Patton’s face.

“Married? But you haven’t even proposed!” Taking a deep breath, Logan got down on one knee.

“Would now be a good opportunity to do so?” Patton nodded, eyes growing wide. “Patton, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Patton squealed in response, grinning as he grabbed Logan’s hands. It was perfect, together they were perfect- though maybe not quite.

“Patton, what are you doing?!” Thomas’ shocked voice rang out through the house. Roman hadn’t kept him busy long enough. Logan started to stand up, trying to stammer out an apology, but Patton placed a firm hand on his shoulder, keeping him on one knee, and giving a confident glare to Thomas.

“I am engaged to be married to Logan!” Patton proudly announced the fact, but his confidence quickly dropped as Thomas walked closer. He grabbed Patton’s arm, yanking him away from Logan, who quickly skittered into the corner of the room, as if he were trying to disappear into the wall. Patton built up the courage to meet Thomas’ eyes, and was surprised by what he saw. Instead of the outraged face he had expected, Thomas frowned at Patton in fear and concern.

“Patton…you’re so sweet, and he’s so…” Thomas shot a pointed glance to Logan, who cowered even lower in the corner. Patton retaliated with a pleading glance, and Thomas sighed. “Alright…before I agree to anything, I have a few questions for Logan.” This prompted Logan to snap his head up, giving a terrified look to Patton. “While I’m talking to him, Patton, wait for me outside.” Opening his mouth, Patton started to protest, but one glance from Thomas silenced him. He still made no moves to leave the house. “Outside, Patton.”

Patton nodded, and walked glumly to the door. As his hand brushed the doorknob, he looked back, and blew a kiss in Logan’s direction. The serious man began blushing furiously, and Thomas quickly realized what was happening behind him. He whirled around.

“Patton! Outside!” Patton groaned and walked outside, finally leaving Logan alone with Thomas.


	3. Questions That Result in Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im laate!! i should've posted this (or smthn for a troubled kingdom) yesterday!! and i think i mentioned somewhere that i'd probably update more once october ended...yea...school is most definitely Not Good right now, so that's not happening. But, enjoy what i do have written!

This new situation made Logan’s palms begin to sweat. “So, Logan…” Thomas’ voice made Logan flinch slightly, but he carefully stepped forward, out of the corner. “How old are you again?”

“Twenty-five,” he answered confidently. Thomas seemed disappointed in the response.

“The same age as Patton…” he sighed. “And a very good age to get married too…” An uncomfortable silence fell across the room, before Thomas spoke again. “I think that people getting married should know everything or nothing. What do you know?” The question was more poignant than Logan had expected, and it made him pause.

On one hand, Logan so desperately wanted to proclaim proudly that he knew everything. He’d spent years of his life in school, so of course he knew everything! But as he considered it, he decided that although he knew everything school could teach, on matters of the heart, he was still clueless. And choosing between the two extremes…Logan sighed softly, and replied,

“I know nothing.” Thomas seemed to think that his answer was, once again, satisfactory, although he didn’t appear altogether happy about the fact that Logan was passing the questions.

“Are your parents still living?” Thomas questioned.

“No. I have lost both of my parents.”

“I’m…I’m so sorry.” Logan heard true sympathy in the man’s voice, and hoped that this sympathy might gain him favor. He continued, hoping he was on the right path.

“Truly, I had said I lost my parents, but I suppose it’s more accurate that they have lost me. I don’t know who my parents are. I was…well I was found.”

“Found?” Thomas asked incredulously, less sympathetic than before, and more confused.

“Yes. I was found in a handbag.” Thomas’ dropped jaw and shocked expression prompted Logan to elaborate. “In a black handbag in the cloak room of a train station. I can show you the handbag if you’d like-”

“A train station?! Logan, you seem like a…kind young man, but I really can’t let Patton marry into someone without a family or a background. It’s for his safety, I hope you understand.” Logan nodded. He didn’t understand, but he still nodded. Thomas left the house, joining Patton outside. If Logan thought he noticed a bit of a relieved grin on Thomas’ face as he left, he wasn’t imagining things. Logan collapsed into the couch, his entire body deflating. As he sat, he heard Roman coming down the hallway, whistling the wedding march.

“Please stop that ghastly tune,” he groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. Roman, entering the room, cocked his head, frowning.

“Did Patton say no?”

“No, Patton is still perfectly wonderful. It was Thomas, he’s still refusing to let me marry Patton.” Roman let his face fall sympathetically, and placed a hand awkwardly on Logan’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Ever since their childhood, Roman, being younger by four years, had been unsure how to sympathize with his normally apathetic friend.

“Did you tell Patton the truth about being Logan in town and Logic in the country?” Roman asked, earning a scoff from Logan.

“You don’t tell that sort of thing to people you want to marry.” For once, Roman seemed to understand his friend, and he nodded, sitting beside Logan on the couch. “I suppose I’ll go back to the country and say that ‘Logan’ has died of a severe chill or something of the sort.”

“What about your student, Virgil? You said he was somewhat attached to Logan. Won’t he be upset?”

“Oh, I don’t think I’d worry about that. He’s not a silly, romantic boy. Virgil has quite the attitude, and he pays no attention at all to his lessons.” Roman’s eyes seemed to light up, and he smirked.

“I think I’d like to meet this ‘Virgil,’” he murmured. Logan rolled his eyes.

“I’ll take care to see that you never do. He’s objectively good-looking, and only just twenty.” Roman gave a Logan suggestive look.

“Have you told Patton that you have an ‘objectively good-looking’ student who’s only just twenty?” Roman asked, Logan sighing dramatically at Roman’s immaturity. As Roman continued teasing Logan, and questioning him about the mysterious Virgil, Talyn walked into the parlor.

“Patton wants to speak with you, sir,” they said to Logan, who shrugged, and watched as Talyn motioned Patton in from the hall. His eyes were red, and it looked like he’d been crying. Logan was bewildered as Patton fell into his arms, clinging to Logan’s chest. 

“Thomas told me everything. The handbag, the train station, all of it. Don’t worry, you’re still completely wonderful. You do have a perfect name…” Roman and Logan locked eyes, Logan terrified and Roman smirking mischievously.

“He isn’t ever going to let us get married, is he?” Patton mumbled into Logan’s chest. Logan tentatively reached a hand up to run it through Patton’s hair, and shook his head silently. “I…I still love you Logan.” As Patton started to sob into Logan’s chest, Roman and Talyn crept out of the room. At least, Talyn did. Roman hid just beyond the door, listening to their conversation. “L-Logan…” Patton made out in between sniffles. “I know your address in town, you have a country house, don’t you?” Logan nodded, still clinging to Patton tightly. “W-what’s the address? I want...I want to wr-write to you.”

Quickly, Logan told him the address. Roman, still hiding behind the door, grabbed a pen and paper, writing the address and tucking it into his pocket. A plan began to take shape in his head. Patton and Logan said their tearful goodbyes, and Roman watched as Logan came out of the room, gently leading Patton out of the house. Roman walked back into the parlor, leaning back on the extravagant sofa.

“Talyn,” he called. Quickly, they walked into the parlor. “Get my suitcases ready. I think I’m going on a trip tomorrow…”

“Yes sir.” Without another word, they left for Roman’s room to start packing his things.

After a few moments of silent pondering for Roman, Logan came back and collapsed into a chair, shaking his head and running his hands through his hair.

“And…he’s gone. The only person I ever cared for in my life.” Roman chuckled softly to himself as he relaxed farther into the couch. “What are you so amused at?” Logan asked him indignantly.

“Just a little worried about my friend Creativity, that’s all.”

Logan sighed, advising, “If you don’t take care of him, you’ll get yourself into a serious scrape one day.”

“Oh, I love scrapes. They are the only things that are never serious,” Roman replied with a grin.

“Roman, you never talk anything but nonsense.” Logan left the room in a huff, swiping his book from the table as he stormed out of the house.

“Nobody ever does…” Roman murmured lazily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: oh i wanted to make a modern importance of being earnest sanders sides au  
> also me: but flowery language and funny lines and ohmygod nope i'm keeping this Oscar Wilde style, just makin it Gay
> 
> i hope im making oscar wilde proud


	4. A Convoluted Charade

Virgil sat in the garden of his home, watching his temporary tutor and the house doctor stroll through the flowers and flirt. It was honestly quite disgusting. When they finally turned their backs on him, he took his hand and shoved the books off of his table, glaring at the algebra problems staring back at him. As he started to imagine what would happen if he were to dump tea over his German book, a voice startled him from behind.

“Hello, sir. I'm looking for a young man named Virgil.” The voice was soft and debonair. Virgil immediately straightened and stood, facing the man who had joined him in the garden.

“That would be me,” he said, taken aback by the man’s stunning looks. “Who are you?”

“Why, I'm your tutor’s brother, he must've mentioned me!” The man, who was not at all Prince Logic’s brother, and was, in fact, named Roman, extended a slender hand. “My name is Logan.” Virgil gasped, cautiously shaking his hand.

“Well, he's supposed to be the prince, but you…” Virgil struggled to find the words. Roman grinned.

“I'm certainly more princely, aren't I?” Virgil nodded, before quickly shaking his head and snapping himself out of his daze.

“Well, I regret to inform you that your brother, Logic, is not scheduled to be back in town for another couple of days.”

“Oh, tragedy,” Roman replied, though he didn't look very bothered. “I've got to leave tomorrow, there's a business meeting I simply must attend.”

“Oh, but you have to stay,” Virgil said, grabbing Roman's arm before quickly backing away, remembering his manners. “Uh...you see, Logic will want to talk with you about your emigrating. He's sending you to Australia”

“Emigrating to Australia?”

“Well, he was complaining about you the other day at dinner, and he said you'd have to choose between this world, the next world, and Australia.” Roman cocked his head, silently debating whether or not to tell Virgil that it had obviously been a simple figure of speech.

Instead, Roman, always the dramatic, replied, “The accounts of Australia and the next world I've heard are not altogether encouraging. This world is good enough for me.”

“Are you good enough for it?” Virgil raised an eyebrow, challenging him. Roman opened his mouth and then closed it again, at a loss for words. Virgil giggled.

Roman seemed to find his footing again, as he slyly said, “Virgil, your laugh is simply delightful. Almost as delightful as your beauty.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Logic says beauty is a trap.”

“It's a trap all sensible men would like to be caught in,” Roman said smoothly.

“I don't want a sensible man,” Virgil smirked. “I wouldn't know what to talk to him about.” With that, Roman was once again at a loss for words, and Virgil laughed. “Well, you must be hungry after traveling all the way from town,” he offered, leading Roman into the house in search of lunch.

Logic walked up to his estate, surprised to find the garden bare. Logic was used to finding Virgil loudly arguing with his substitute tutor whenever he'd been gone. Instead, it was utterly silent, save for the lazy bees buzzing between the flowers. Then, breaking the silence, a young man ran out from the house.

“Logic! You're back!” Logic grinned at Virgil, wrapping his student in a hug. “I thought you weren't coming back for another few days.”

“Oh, I wasn't supposed to but…” Logic sighed a bit too dramatically. He was never a talented actor, but Virgil seemed to buy it. “My brother, you see, while I was in town he… Well, he passed away.” Logic dabbed at the nonexistent tears on his cheeks. Virgil didn't seem to perturbed.

“You must be mistaken,” Virgil said. Logic dropped the act and raised an eyebrow. “Your brother is in the kitchen right now, eating lunch!” Logic’s blood ran cold. This had to be some sort of cruel joke. “I'll take you to him.”

Nothing could have prepared Logic for the sight he saw when he walked into the kitchen. Sitting at his table, eating a cucumber sandwich with his perfectly manicured hands was none other than Roman Moncrieff. Roman smiled and stood.

“Wonderful to see you, brother!” He extended a hand. Logic simply glared at him.

“Logic, you have to take his hand,” Virgil insisted.

“Nothing could compel me to do that. I think he's acting disgraceful,” Logic replied with a pointed look at Roman. The three stood in a tense silence, until Virgil sighed.

“Logic, if you don't shake Logan’s hand, I'll never forgive you,” he said, smirking at Logic’s look of resignation.

“Never?”

“Never.”

With that, Logic slowly took his hand, shaking it. Roman pulled him into a hug.

“I hate you so much,” Logic hissed in his ear.

“I love you too, brother,” Roman said loudly, pulling away with a grin. Virgil smiled, proud of himself.

“I'll leave the two of you to reconcile,” he said, walking out to the garden. As soon as he was out of earshot, Logic launched into a tirade, yelling at Roman to leave.

“Woah, Logan, chill out.” Logic just glared and collapsed into a chair, still fuming. “You know, Virgil really is a darling.”

“Don't talk about him like that,” Logic growled. “This is exactly why I didn't want you coming here.” Logic’s butler walked into the room, interrupting their argument.

“Sir, I put Logan’s bags in the room beside yours, I hope-”

“Oh, Joan, I am very sorry to inform you that Logan will be leaving tonight,” Logic replied, snarling at Roman. “He's been called back into town.”

“Of course sir. I'll take his bags to the front room.” With that, Joan left.

“What a liar you are,” Roman said. “I haven't been called back at all.”

“Yes you have. I'm calling you back. This entire escapade has been a complete failure for you, I'm afraid.” With that, Logic left. Roman watched him storm down the hallway.

“I think it's been a success,” Roman murmured to himself. “After all, I'm in love with Virgil.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back on track! here we go! I feel really bad for abandoning this one, I'd forgotten how fun Oscar Wilde's writing is to imitate. Hope you guys are liking it (and the names aren't getting too confusing!)


End file.
